


Lost Island adventurers

by Haikyuu lover 101 (F_and_E_girl)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Additional characters will be added - Freeform, Angst, Cruise Ships, Daichi Sawamura is a good brother, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, we'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_and_E_girl/pseuds/Haikyuu%20lover%20101
Summary: Three months on a boat with all of his favourite people? Shoyo can't believe his luck! This is going to be the best summer ever!Or, Oikawa Tooru's father invites nine volleyball clubs to spend the summer on a cruise ship. It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - Beginnings; Let's have an adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So this idea came into my head a few days ago and I've been adding to it ever since, I hope you like it!  
> I accidentally deleted the fic while I was trying to post the art (yes I'm that stupid) so this is a repost
> 
> I'm following a rhythm of adding about 200 words every day, I hope that's alright with everyone!

_Dear mister Shoyo,_

_I have followed with much attention and captivation your team's efforts this past year. While I had never taken any particular interest in Volleyball before, I must admit that I have found your efforts for victory heart-warming. It seems that you sportspeople and us businesspeople share the same grit for perfection. As such, I have decided to reward you, your team, and the adversaries you have fought this year._

_I am the owner of several companies, including a summer cruise line. Sadly, this year, I have not managed to amass enough clients to fill all my boats, and it is more expensive for me to leave the ships ashore than sailing the sea._

_I, Oikawa Bucho, have decided to offer you and your friends a free, three-month stay on my private cruise ship. Please let me know about your choice to come or not before the end of the week._

_My best regards,_

_Oikawa Bucho_

_P.S: Don't hesitate to invite your family to come along. The more, the merrier, right?_

What..?

Hinata read the message a seventh time to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He pinched his arm again, but the letter was still in his hand. The words hadn't budged from the order in which he'd read them. 

The redhead tried to swallow the excitement pooling inside of his stomach before it burst out.

His head was swimming.

Three months.  
On a boat.  
With the team.  
All of them.  
Together.  
For free?

This whole thing was too good to be true- it had to be a prank! 

He paced up and down his room, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards. Natsu, his little sister, had only just gone to bed, and his mom wouldn't be happy if he woke her up with his loud antics again.

The redhead's body filled with adrenaline at the idea of seeing his friends for the whole summer- he needed to move.

Hinata clutched the paper tightly as he paced up and down his room: he was so excited he felt like his heart was in his throat.

Yuu, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, even that Boke Kageyama, all of them together for the whole summer! The whole team!

All the possible scenarios and shenanigans they could get into started scrolling through his overexcited mind.

They could go swimming in the sea, paint rocks, bake cookies, and play volley on the beach all day long! No homework, no school, no going to bed early, just them, together, and three months of freedom!

He knew that he had to make sure it was legitimate before celebrating, but the whole thing was so exciting! He couldn't contain himself!

The closer they had gotten to the graduation day, the more everything they did as a team had an air of finality around it. 

In the space of a year, they had become something akin to a family, so much so that it hurt thinking about going to school next year without Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko and Asahi there.

Hinata thought back to their last day together, graduation day. They'd all been sobbing messes, hugging the 3rd years with all the strength they could muster. Even Tsuki had joined in the cuddle pile with red-rimmed eyes he'd tried to hide.

Even though they'd promised to come and see as many matches as they could, it wouldn't be the same on the court without Kiyoko's soft presence, Suga's anti-negativity kicks, Daichi's dadness and Asahi's anxious energy.

They'd get to be a family for a little longer, thanks to this trip!

If it was real, that is.

Hinata knew there was a strong chance he'd be disappointed, but he couldn't stop the hope from growing in his chest. 

His phone pinged softly from his bedside table, startling him out of his thoughts. Of course! If the rest of the team had received the letter, then that would prove its authenticity! 

He leapt onto his bed and flinched when the frame hit the wall with a dull thud. He waited for a second, but nothing moved in the quiet two-story house, so he grabbed his phone and fumbled with his password. 

Daichi had sent something on the team's group chat.

 **Captain:** Uhm, Guys? I don't suppose any of you received some kind of letter lately?

 **Sugamama** : So you got it too?^^

Hinata squeaked in excitement- he wasn't the only one who got the letter! That meant it was legitimate! He rolled around on his bed, a grin so wide on his cheeks, it squinted his eyes shut, and he forced himself not to squeal. This was awesome! This was so awesome!

 **RollingThunder** : YEAH! I GOT IT TOO!

 **Ennoshiyeah** : What's going on?

 **Tanaka** : _@ennoshiyeah_ go and look in your mailbox

 **Tanaka** : hey bros I got it too

 **Hinata** : ME TOO!! I GOT ONE TOAOOO!

 **Yamagucci** : So everyone has received them? The letter is real??

 **Ennoshiyeah** : Holy shit, guys! I got a letter too!

 **Tsukki** , It seems we're not the only ones. Team Nekoma has received the letter as well.

 **Tanaka** : Oh, ho ho? Still in contact with Nekoma? It wouldn't be with a certain bed-headed captain now, would it?

_Tsukki has left the chat._

**Captain** : Well done, Tanaka! You've made Tsukki mad!

 **Tanaka:** Oh, come on! We were all thinking it!

_Yamaguchi has added Tsukki to the chat._

**Sugamama:** Apologise, Tanaka.^^

 **Tanaka** : What? No way!

 **Captain:** You heard Suga! 

**Tanaka:** But daaaad!

 **Captain** : Don't call me that.

 **Ennoshita:** Come on, Tanaka, do what mom says!

 **Tanaka:** Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Tsukki.

 **Tanaka:** I did it. Better now?

 **Sugamama:** Much.^^

 **Tsukki** : I'm convinced that you never graduated kindergarten, you moron.

 **Yamagucci:** Yeah! Get him, Tsukki!

 **Sugamama:** Tsukki! Be nice!

 **Tsukki:** Sorry.

 **Sugamama:** And don't apologize unless you mean it.^^

 **Hinata:** Gqys, this is so aweesome! We'll gyt to spendt our WHOLE SUMMRR toqether!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Breathe Hinata. You're exploding the typo-metre.

A smile sneaked its way onto Daichi's lips.

The antics of the group chat never failed to amuse him.

He'd never tell Tsukkishima, of course, but his dry humour was the best (he knew it was all jokes and that the blond had stopped truly meaning his insults a while back); and Hinata's constant excitement toward everything was endearing.

It was rather late, he was contemplating telling everyone to go to bed, but he stopped himself: he wasn't their captain anymore. It wasn't his job to do so any longer.

He ignored the strong pang of melancholy in his chest: it was best not to dwell on it.

Man, he missed them all already.

He left the team's chat room and sent a text to Suga instead.

**Daichi:** We do agree that this is all pretty weird, right?

 **Suga:** Right.

 **Suga:** Yeah, this is weird. I'm not sure about this whole thing either.

 **Suga:** I don't believe in gratuitously selfless people. Especially if they're Torru Oikawa's father; there has to be something else going on here. I mean, the letter practically oozed rich douchiness. There has to be something going on that we don't know about yet!

 **Daichi:** YOU don't believe in selfless people? Does that mean you don't believe in yourself?

 **Suga:** Oh, shut up you.

 **Suga:** I've asked Akaashi and Semi, they told me that Fukuroudani and Shiratorizawa also received the invitations.

Daichi chuckled; of course, Suga had the numbers of the setters from other teams.

He was so dependable

His heart gave a little flutter when he thought back to the last time they'd seen each other at the park down the street.

They'd gone to get ice cream with Yuu, Tanaka and Asahi.

It had been a warm day, and the white v-neck Suga had been wearing tortured for the whole walk. It revealed just enough of Suga's soft, porcelain skin to be enticing.

His hair looked so soft as it brushed against his cheeks.

Oh, how he wanted to push the strands back behind his ear for him, just to graze the tips of his fingers against that soft face.

He was pretty sure Asahi had caught him staring, but he hadn't said anything about it.

How embarrassing.  
Daichi's face heated.   
He couldn't be more obvious, could he?

**Daichi:** Kageyama told me he sent a message to Oikawa, but he never got an answer.

 **Suga** : Yeah, I'm pretty sure Oikawa blocked Kageyama after he started spamming him for extra setting lessons.

 **Daichi:** Well, that explains that then.

They talked for a while more, contemplating the reason for the sudden invitation and coming up with crazy theories.

The pair thought of everything, from organ theft to underground fighting rings. Daichi calmed the game when Suga started speculating about human experimentation.

He didn't want to freak himself out too much. 

**Daichi:** On a more serious note, he says we can bring our families along. What's the worse that can happen?

 **Suga:** So many things could, Daichi. That's like, the worst question to ask ^^

Daichi was about to answer Suga when his bedroom door slowly creaked open.

"Dai?" A small voice, croaky from sleep, mumbled. Kaze, his youngest brother, walked in, holding his battered teddy bear to his chest.

It was covered in stains, had its ear chewed off from being forgotten next to the dog one to many times, and it smelled so bad that even washing it couldn't rid it of the stench. The boy adored it for some reason.

Out of the six Daichi siblings, Kaze was the only one, along with Sawamura, who'd inherited their father's coffee brown eyes and dark hair.

Daichi dropped his phone onto his mattress and got up to pick the yawning boy up, setting him on his hip. "What is it, Ka? You're supposed to be fast asleep." He scolded softly.

"I had a nightmare; can you check for monsters with me again?" Daichi wanted to be stern, but one look at the puppy eyes the three-year-old sent him, and he melted.

"Yeah, sure, let's go on a monster hunt then!"

He carried the boy back to the room that he shared with his older brother, seven-year-old Honou.

They quietly followed their routine, checking under the bed, behind the door and in the closet. Honou slept like the dead, but they still did their best to keep the noise to a minimum.

The youngest watched his every move intently, telling him when he believed Daichi had overlooked something. Once the ritual was over, Kaze tucked in between his warm sheets, Daichi left the room and closed the door softly behind himself.

The front door of the small apartment opened with the rustling of keys. A pale man with dark marks under his eyes opened the door; his shoulders slumped with fatigue. He seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on them. "I'm home," he said as he hung up his coat and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad," Daichi greeted him, "mom made some [Miso soup](https://www.tasteatlas.com/miso-soup) if you'd like some. She's working the night shift today, so she should be home in a few hours if her boss doesn't keep her overtime again. How was your day?"

"Fine, thanks." The poor man was so exhausted he could only grunt short sentences; he sat at the table stiffly, groaning with pain. "How was your day?" He asked automatically but doesn't seem preoccupied with his son's response.

"It was fine, Dad, thanks for asking," Daichi prepared a steaming bowl as he spoke. "I went to get Kaze and Misu after school, Kaze got top a sticker from the teacher for his excellent reading and Mi-" 

Daichi stopped talking, his father had fallen asleep at the table, too exhausted to keep his head up.

Daichi put down the bowl he had prepared for him - he'd eat it when he woke up - and half dragged, half carried his unconscious dad to bed.

Once he'd laid him on the mattress, he took off his shoes and jacket, set him under the covers, and closed the blinds. Daichi felt a familiar tug of sadness pulling at his heart, but he refused to acknowledge it.

His father had been working so hard for the past three years, doing all he could to support their family after he'd lost his job; he barely knew his children anymore.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but Daichi missed the days when his dad would come home earlier, and they all felt like an actual family. Daichi shook his head and left the room.

Feeling this way was self-centred; it wouldn't help anyone.

 _Don't be selfish_.

He recited his mantra mentally, over and over again, until the feeling of sadness dulled down, pushed away but not forgotten.

He walked back to his room and his eyes set on the discarded letter on his desk. He wouldn't have accepted something so sketchy under normal circumstances, but right now? He needed a break. Maybe his parents would agree to let him go if he took his siblings with him?

He frowned, lost in thought; should he go?

Daichi looked at the framed picture on his bedside table.

A slightly blurry shot of Suga, Asahi and him.

They'd all met up for Asahi's birthday. It was a freezing day; Asahi had slipped on ice and landed in slush, pulling Suga and Daichi down with him.

They were wet, cold and laughing like a bunch of maniacs. Asahi's mum had snapped the picture. It was Daichi's favourite item in his room.

Well, that and the scarf Yamaguchi had knitted him for the winter.

And the little clay dinosaur Tsuki had painted for him.

And the box of pretty shells Hinata had collected to cheer him up.

Okay, he loved all the little trinkets his team had given him over the past year; he'd kept them like a dragon guarding his treasure.

Alright, he wanted to see his team again. It was a perfect opportunity; he could be the team captain for a little longer!

"This trip is going to be an adventure!" he thought to himself.

***


	2. Journey

"Please, don't forget to take your toothbrush this time," Suga said. His phone was on his desk in loudspeaker mode.

"When have I ever done that?" Yuu's indignant voice answered.

"Last training camp, and we had to buy one to stop you from using Asahi's. Sound familiar?" Suga was standing in his room, looking around.

"No idea what you're talking about."

His clothes scattered in piles on every flat surface in his room, and his empty suitcase, were beginning to really frustrate him.

_Gah! Why was packing a bag so hard?_

"Just don't forget your toothbrush; your morning breath is terrible." Yuu squawked indignantly at Suga, but he ignored it.

He was trying to decide which outfits he should take: he'd never gone on a trip for so long before, and he was scared of running out of stuff.

Ignoring Yuu's opinion to 'just shove everything you have in a bag and go', he tried to think of the best combinations of outfits, comfortable, casual and a few more festive ones. He was about to spend three months on a boat with a lot of attractive people.

He knew he couldn't change his body, but he could improve it, he wanted to keep up!

"What do you mean 'keep up'?" the libero's voice spoke as if Suga had personally offended him.

 _Ah, shit_ , he'd said that last part out loud.

"Suga, you're like, the prettiest guy on the team! Imagine if Daichi had heard you say that!" 

He snorted, was that supposed to feel threatening?

"Could you send a text on the group chat reminding everyone to take their swimming costumes with them?" Suga changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure." 

The whole situation felt a bit rushed; they'd only received the letter a week ago. Suga still couldn't believe his parents had agreed to let him go.

They'd been quite dubious at first - Suga included - but after a few hours of internet research, nothing worrying came up, and the company seemed legitimate.

They'd told him he was eighteen now, and old enough to make his own choices.

Ha! That wasn't a scary thought at all.

He'd even looked up the boat they were supposed to stay on; it was amazing!

The website said it had a pool, indoor gyms, restaurants and even a shopping mall! From the pictures he'd seen, the boat looked like a floating city; he was so excited to explore it!

But, back to his current problem, what was he going to wear?

He'd made a list the night before, counting everything he deemed necessary, clothes and other stuff included.

But...  
What if he needed something else?  
What if someone on the team needed something?

He'd make sure to take several swimsuits in case someone forgot theirs, even though he'd warned them, he knew it was bound to happen.

He'd also packed a medical emergency kit. Of course, there had to have one on the boat, but you never know!

The train trip to the docks was long, so he'd grabbed some board games, paper, colouring pencils and paint.

Suga's knee pads and orange volleyball uniform were on the bed. Should he take them?

He was very probably going to need the knee pads, but what about the uniform?

He knew it was stupid, but he loved the thought of playing one more match with it.

He brushed against the number 2 with the back of his knuckles. It had lost a bit of brightness after being worn and washed for three years.

Should he take it?

No one would have taken theirs, and he was going to make a fool of himself alone with it his uniform.

He still shoved it in his bag, just in case.

***

"Uno!"

"Uno reverse!"

"I said it first!"

"No! You didn't, I did, you cheater!"

Suga cringed at the loud voices emanating from the table next to his.

He looked around with a sheepish expression, sending apologetic looks to the other passengers on the train.

These hyperactive dorks were going to get them in trouble.

Shoyo, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Yuu had decided to play Uno to pass some time, but it had quickly evolved into banter.

Aaaaaaaand now Kageyama had a fistful of Hinata's shirt and a deep scowl on his face; their foreheads pressed together.  
Seriously they should kiss already. That would probably get them to shut up for a bit.

While the two first years were at each other's necks, Tanaka was laughing loudly, and Yuu had a camera out, recording the whole thing.

Suga frowned; he felt irritated.  
What was so funny about this?  
Ugh, couldn't they _behave_ for a few hours?

"Will you stay quiet already? What are you? Primary schoolers?" Suga scolded them.

He felt Daichi shift behind him, he couldn't see the brunette, but he must have given them one of his glares because the four of them gulped audibly and sat down. Their previous game abandoned.

The team had split into groups and were currently sitting comfortably around the tables in the railway carriage.

Suga was beginning to regret letting the four sit together: at first, they'd thought it'd be a good idea to distract Hinata and avoid any motion sickness.  
Seeing the mayhem they were causing though he should have separated them from the start, Hinata's vomit be damned.

The attention turned back to Kei, who was explaining how he got his first detention.

Yamaguchi, next to him, already knew the story, so he'd borrowed Tsuki's headphones and lulled himself to sleep with the soft sound of his best friend's death metal playlist.

Kinoshita, Narita, Asahi and Ennoshita, seated comfortably behind them, worked on a challenging sudoku book Asahi had bought at the train station.

They ignored the comment about them being boring grandpas coming from the table to their left, where coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Shimizu and Yachi sat. They were sixteen in total, the whole team complete and light-hearted.

As they should be, Suga thought contentedly.

Daichi's snicker pulled Suga's attention back to their table. He muttered a "Why am I not surprised?" between giggles and a slightly incredulous look. 

Kei looked smug at the captain's reaction and feigned innocence. "The guy was so stupid. I thought that if I hit him on the head with a dictionary, he'd gain a bit of knowledge. It's not my fault that the homeroom teacher mistook my good intentions and gave me detention."

"Who knew you were such a bleeding-heart? I believe we've misunderstood you all this time," Daichi teased him with a slight smirk.

Tsuki sank back into his chair, a smirk on his face. "Not me, that's for sure."

He stared at Daichi's amused expression. _  
Oh, he's so cute when he smiles.  
_ Something warm stirred in his chest.  
Affection? Yeah, that's all it was. Affection.  
His eyes drifted to the captain's arms. Daichi was wearing a tank top, and wow Suga really wanted to see what those toned arms could do to him.  
 _Oops, this isn't the time or place for that! Focus!_

Suga set his eyes on Yamaguchi's sleeping form. 

The freckled boy was leaning his head on the train's window, his neck bent at an odd angle.

_That can't be comfortable._

Tsuki must have noticed his grimace: because, in the next second, he took off his sweater, bunched it up, and slid it under his best friend's head, finishing the action with a surprising amount of care.

Suga melted a little from the sight Tsukishima made at that moment.

The way he was looking at Yamaguchi could only be described as tender. And Suga was so, so weak for cute things like that.

Speaking of cute, he glanced at Hinata. He and Tobio seemed to have calmed down for the time being.


End file.
